<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosts of the Underworld by Trixangel103</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271502">Ghosts of the Underworld</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixangel103/pseuds/Trixangel103'>Trixangel103</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Manny (Rise of the Guardians), Non-Canonical Character Death, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Slice of Life, So much mythology lore, Yes rise of the guardians is somewhat a part of this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixangel103/pseuds/Trixangel103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always humans or ghosts that are after Danny Phantom. Sometime it's spirits. By spirits he means gods.</p><p>In other words, Clockwork has his hands full.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> For a second, He is blinded </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clockwork is stricken, shock, wrathful, angry, sad, anything and everything besides joy or happiness as he holds close to him a child spirit. A child that is without a doubt the spirit of Danny Fenton. </p><p> </p><p>The child is crying and clinging for comfort that only Clockwork can give as he looks on to the scene of the death in front of him. Danny Fenton’s body is shot, his physical body splayed like a marionette without strings. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One second, it took one second.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was shot by his parents of course. His parents who are now looking at the body with distress and remorse as they coddle the now de-transformed bloody body of Danny Fenton.</p><p> </p><p>He looks away and looks down at the child spirit in his arms. The child is shaking and crying. His black hair trembles as if he was caught in a winter storm, and his big blue eyes look up with tears simmering down. </p><p> </p><p>The child looks young. So young. </p><p> </p><p>Danny is a fifteen year old human, but his spirit is a child that looks five.</p><p> </p><p><em> This is not normal. </em> </p><p> </p><p>There is an uncontrollable rage that emerges from inside him. A pressure building up that has young Danny twisting his little hands in his robes harder. All because Danny Fenton died at 15 when he was supposed to die of old age. Danny Fenton had an ending, a timeline that was decided for him. Clockwork, Father of Time, has seen it, obsessed over it because Danny Fenton was <em> HIS.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Danny was his champion, his child, his to watch over and protect. </p><p> </p><p>Now that future is in ruins because Clockwork could not foresee this ending. He who rules realties, who watches timelines, who can see every possibility does not see this one divergence. If it was a mistake then it was the worst one he has ever made, but Clockwork knows himself, and a mistake such as this is not one that he would ever make. However, the only conclusion then is that Danny, his sweet innocent child, is <em> framed.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One second he was blinded for one second.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A being just as powerful as Clockwork decided to orchestrate the death of his child. A being that decided that turning Danny Fenton into a spirit no matter the consequence of breaking the many protections that Clockwork has enacted on his child (hence the loss of ten years of his spirit). A being that did not care nor respect that Danny Fenton was HIS. </p><p> </p><p>“Gra-grandfather..” whimpered a little voice. </p><p> </p><p><em>“Oh,”</em> he thought, <em>“Oh his poor child.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Just like that, the anger, the rage that filled his being dissipated to a low simmer. Clock is angry, still so very angry, but his child needed him. He held the tiny spirit closer to him, and cuddled his head under his chin </p><p> </p><p>“It is alright my child,” he whispered quietly into his ear. “I will fix this.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Clockwork,” an Observant of the Ghost Zone nudged his shoulder. “Clockwork we need you.” </p><p> </p><p>Clockwork opened his eyes to the little tuffs of black hair in his face. He looked up to four ghosts with huge single eyes for their heads. </p><p> </p><p>That is a bit more than he was used to. Usually, the Observants would come in duos. Rarely, did they have more than three members here to scold him. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps they were here with information on Danny’s death?</p><p> </p><p>“Clockwork you fool, the time stream! It is collapsing!"</p><p> </p><p><em>“Or not”</em>, thought Clockwork as he processed what the Observant was saying. He closed his eyes to feel the time stream ready to dissuade the Observant from ever having such an absurd thought. For time was infinite and fickle. How could time be….<em> oh  </em></p><p> </p><p>His eyes opened in surprise as he felt the strands of time shredded.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh this was not good.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clockwork rose to his full height, steadying himself and a sleeping Danny. He needed to be in the tower NOW. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Time was indeed endless and evergoing, but it was also what turned the world. Time held together many things not just physically but spiritually as well. An upset in time meant an upset in everything tied to it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, time was tied to everything</p><p> </p><p>“The child cannot come with you!” one of the Observants claimed in distaste as he shook his finger to the sleeping child in his arms. The observants behind him seemed to nod with unison ignorant to the coming chaos. </p><p> </p><p>Now Clockwork was usually quite calm. He has lived a long time, and has come to a point in his life that taking his anger at anything that does not agree with him is rather pointless. Especially since making decisions regarding time is best done with a group and not a single individual, hence the Observants and him. </p><p> </p><p>However, <em> however</em>, before becoming a ghost, Clockwork was a god. No is still a god, a primordial being, a creature that is just as old as the world. There is rarely anyone stronger than him. That and the added stress of what has happened to his champion does not make him the slightest bit happy. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Therefore,  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You dare question me”, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His restraint has finally snapped.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clockwork loomed over them, his shadow growing longer and twisting in every direction. Everything seemed to freeze in place, no, settle into slow motion. The Observants trembled fear feeling the weight of the words. There was power spoken through them, shaking the foundation of the earth. </p><p> </p><p>One brave Observant stepped out from the back and moved to the front. </p><p> </p><p>“You Fool, do not forget that Clockwork is a god!” he whacked the back of the head of the outspoken Observant. With the same hand, he forced the Observant down, making him bow to Clockwork. The Observant also bowed, ushering the other Observants to do the same. </p><p>“Ple-please my lord, forgive him, he is on the younger side, and has for-forgotten your origins.” he stuttered. </p><p> </p><p>Clockwork closed his eyes, in an attempt to quell his anger. It has been a long time since he let his godly nature loose. Letting go now would be a waste. Especially, on the Observants who despite their annoyingly naive nature, are a huge help for the protection of the time stream. Therefore, he appreciates them, (no truly he does), <em> but </em> Clockwork cannot for the life of him understand them <em> .  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Bu-but, my lord, he is not wro-wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Such as now.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?” ,Clockwork responded with a promise of retribution inserted in the very word. “What do you mean I cannot bring my child!” </p><p> </p><p>The Observant stood straighter despite the growing tension. </p><p> </p><p>“It-it would not be safe for a child spirit in the Ghost zone with you, my lord. Th-The time stream is ruined, and you-you could not care for the child as well as handling the time stream,” The Observant looked at Clockwork in a surprising show of confidence despite the trembling. “My lord,” He added with an unsure nod to himself in an attempt to be respectful. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And damn it all, that was surprisingly insightful.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I see…,” He hissed through clenched teeth. He felt a sharp whine on his shoulder from clutching Danny too hard. His hold loosen and immediately Clockwork felt guilty for his actions. He needed to calm down if not for him, than for his child. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he let his shadow recede, and let time continue at its normal pace. The Observants carefully stood up from their crouched positions sensing the oncoming danger receding. </p><p> </p><p>Despite his annoyance with the Observants, they were not wrong. The time stream is indeed in trouble, and it would most likely take a week of non-stop fixing in order for it to function normally. He cannot care for Danny while fixing time, especially since Danny is too young and not at all the teenager he used to be. Clockwork sighed at that thought. </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I will need a minder for Danny,” He said this more to himself than to them. Clockwork turned around to think all while swaying a sleeping Danny. </p><p> </p><p>It can’t be a ghost. Despite some ghost having undying loyalty to Danny, they were just too rough. Ghosts in the spirit realm were known as chaotic beings. Filled with too much energy and destruction. They were not known to be careful simply because there was no need. Ghosts are nearly indestructible. Therefore,no ghosts….</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> perhaps his children? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“My son,” turning around, facing the Observants once more, “I will ask my son to watch him.”</p><p> </p><p>The Observants looked at each other for agreement pleased by the outcome. All except one, looked confident in his answer. The brave one who spoke against him. </p><p> </p><p> At this point Clockwork felt more tired than angry, “What is it now?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just my Lord,” The Observant hesitated before continuing, “Your children are gods. Will your son truly protect Phantom? Phantom is a chaotic being, a ghost, Gods are not known to be merciful to our kind.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A valid concern.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(He will have to remember this Observant, it is rare to find one with good common sense.) </p><p> </p><p>“I cannot speak for all my children,” He cannot ignore the many faults some of his children have, especially his youngest son, Zeus. “But I can speak for my eldest son, Hades. He is loyal and protective, and will not hesitate to fulfill my request.” </p><p> </p><p>The uncertainty from his answer was seen on all the faces of the Observants, which he cannot blame them. Ghosts were seen as inferior beings to the higher spirits, despite their power. They were not stable enough to be a spirit of their own domain, and too chaotic to have a defined purpose. It’s why many ghosts only interacted with humans or their own kind.       </p><p> </p><p>“He will be safe, that is something I can promise.” It was the only assurance he could give, but it was enough to convince the Observants. </p><p> </p><p>Most of them. </p><p> </p><p>“You must remember Clockwork,” said the one Observant who seemed to be the voice of reason as of now, “ That Phantom is our future king as well. His well-being is of our importance to us all<em> .” </em> the Observants nodded together in unison. </p><p> </p><p>The grip on his staff tightened in response. Clockwork isn’t angry, in fact he feels a sense of camaraderie now that the Observants seem to actually <em> care </em> about Danny, or perhaps they always cared, but their duty to observing the time stream came first, which he understands. (They were created for that reason) </p><p> </p><p>But this interaction has made him realize that Danny <em> had </em> a future. A future for the new era of the ghost zone. He still has it, it’s just….</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Going to look a bit different now </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, there’s a screech in the air, a feeling of strings strung so tight it feels like it's going to break at any second. There’s a pounding in his head throbbing harder and harder. Clockwork is crouching, clenching Danny to his chest. Just as the pain is felt, it leaves just as quickly. Clockwork immediately stands back up from where he crouched, looking up to the Observants in the same position as he seemed to be. Clutching their heads from the sudden ringing they all seem to hear. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The strings of time are strung too tight. It’s fraying…. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He needs to fix this.</p><p> </p><p>With a wave of his staff a portal opened, “I will need an hour to prepare things, can you hold off the time stream until then?” </p><p> </p><p>The Observants looked at each other in determination. “We will do what we can.” </p><p> </p><p>Clockwork turned back to face the swirling mass of the portal. Glancing down at the sleeping child, he can’t help but feel worried for him. Danny will never be the same. He won’t have the parents that cared for him, the sister that loved him, and the friends who were there for him. He won’t ever be a normal human being again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But…. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Danny has him </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kissing the top of his forehead, he steps through the portal into the land of the dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The Underworld is dark and a bit dreary. With riverbanks so dark it looks like coal, and the water so cold crossing it would not be an option for many spirits.  </p><p> </p><p>On one side of the bank is the entrance with souls wandering back and forth paying their toll, and on the other is Hell itself. </p><p> </p><p>Hell feels familiar and yet different all at the same time. He feels like he is looking into the past, from the stony floor, to the river Stynx and the stones that incompases Hell, but he sees  changes. They are small but distinct. The pillars of Hell are more ornate now with floral designs and vines that strangely seem to grow from the floors of the Underworld. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How interesting…. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Vegetation in the Underworld was always scarce. Which is a given when one’s domain centered around death. However, he does not remember the Underworld having this sort of vegetation. A couple of trees yes, but now he can see flowers and bushes from a distance. It looks lively. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Exactly, how long has it been since he visited his son’s domain.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taking a step forward he pauses and stops just at the bank of the river Styx. There in the reflection of the river is his image. His blue skin, red eyes and white hair stare back at him. It is an image he is used to seeing however, to see it in this setting is…...strange. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not that he looks any different from his ghost form to his godly form, but his ghost form is so much more<em> vibrant. </em> </p><p> </p><p>It’s a bit much he will confess. Ghosts tended to look more extreme as compared to spirits. </p><p> </p><p>It’s just that as a spirit, Clockwork is recognizable in a way he did not expect. Apparently, being a powerful spirit and no significant other has made him more, <em> enticing </em>to spirits. From praise to recognition, to prepositions, and aggressive interactions. It is off putting, in a way being a ghost never was. To this day, his ghost form has never had any prepositions or remarks. </p><p> </p><p>Strange, but sadly convenient. </p><p> </p><p>Clockwork shakes his head from that thought. There’s no use to thinking about that now.  He is here at his son’s domain, and he refuses to don his ghostly form for the sake of convenience here. </p><p> </p><p>He takes off his cloak and bundles up a sleeping Danny with it. Making sure to cover him just enough that none of his physical features are present. </p><p> </p><p>(It was of the utmost importance that Danny stays hidden. The killer is still out there and he has no idea of their reach.)</p><p> </p><p>Clockwork takes a moment, and <em> changes.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Shedding his ghost form takes no time at all. His hair gets longer, reaching to his back in a blinding white color. His skin fades into a grayish blue as he stands up straighter now that he has solid legs. The purple shirt that his ghost form dons, turns into a longer tunic covering his whole body, turning into a purple so dark it nearly looks black. The watches and gloves fade into nothingness as his hands cover in tattoos from clocks to numbers alike  </p><p> </p><p>He flexes his limbs a bit and adjusts his hold on Danny. There’s a power that lays dormant when he is a ghost as compared to now when he is a god. It’s more blatant and out there, enough to warn the weaker spirits of a powerful being in their mist. </p><p> </p><p> It feels good to be back</p><p> </p><p>A boat meanders down the river Styx as it marks its way to them. </p><p> </p><p>Rather clumsily that is. </p><p> </p><p>Charon the advisor and ferryman of the river Styx was struggling to straighten his boat as it wobbled across the river. A comical sight as Clockwork watched the man attempt to steer the boat towards them. </p><p> </p><p>It eventually does land,.............about a meter from him that is. </p><p> </p><p>“Lord Kronos, says the figure on the boat who was still struggling to hold the boat still. “It has been a while.” </p><p> </p><p>“Charon, you appear to be preoccupied” drawled Clockwork as he walked towards the boat.  Charon robed with his usual clock and hood look nothing like the graceful ferryman he usually was. Disheveled and struggling was words to describe his youngest son Zeus not the esteemed guide of the Underworld. </p><p> </p><p>“Very funny my lord,” He pauses as he finally steady the boat for the moment. “It is the river, Styx, she is confused. Normally she would listen to me, but now she has a hard time hearing my voice.” Charon sighed as the boat started to tilt at an angle. “It’s not just her, the flowers in Asphodel are dying, the Fates are crying, and the wards surrounding Tartus are failing.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> WHAT?.... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Charon taking his face value as an answer continues,  “Exactly, my thoughts, Lord Kronos, we have no idea what is happening or why. It’s as if the magic is fading ” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Or time is breaking….. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And it’s not just us, some of the newer souls are saying that there are some unexpected changes in the weather.” Charon sighed, “I believe that means whatever is happening here is happening elsewhere, my lord. I suspect even Demeter has-” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That was concerning. If the real world is already affected than that meant the spiritual world was worse.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clockwork gripped his hold on Danny and his staff tighter. </p><p> </p><p><em> That meant he had less time than he anticipated. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“-and even the seasonal spirits are over the heads with - ”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough, Charon” He interrupted. “I can fix this, but I am looking for answers, and unfortunately” Clockwork had a frown on the sad irony on what he was about to say next, “I do not have the time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Please, take me across, Charon” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course my lord!” ,the ferryman smiled at the assurance of <em> someone </em>at least trying to solve this mess. “Anything you can do to fix this will be a huge help to the lady and lord!” </p><p> </p><p>“Although, my Lord….” Charon hesitated. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p> </p><p>“You will need to go into the boat.” smiling in an attempt to assure the powerful being in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>Clockwork looking at the rocking boat in trepidation, and back at the bundled Danny. </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose……” </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s after a few sad attempts at trying to cross the Styx, Clockwork sticks his staff in the water and fixes the river Styx. </p><p> </p><p>“My Lord,....you didn’t have too..” Charon trailed off in amusement. </p><p> </p><p>“Believe me, my Friend, I needed too.” growled an annoyed god of time. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Asphodel Meadows are a vibrant and beautiful sight. Filled with greenery that extends farther than the naked eye to the eternal sunshine that graces the place. Perfect for the wandering souls in the after life. </p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the spirits, was a woman so beautiful it was undeniable who the goddess of the Underworld was. She had fiery red hair that twirled around her like flames with a crown of green woven in with little flowers of different colors and sizes on her head. Her attire was a muted green that flowed around her following her every movement.  </p><p> </p><p>It was a sight to see, the goddess of life and death standing in the Asphodel meadows with the swaying flowers luring the spirits to peace. </p><p> </p><p>That is if the flowers would just stay alive. </p><p> </p><p>Flowers that usually sway in peace are now wilting as if it was a hot summer. She invokes her powers into the meadow, willing them to grow, to stay, to be alive, but the flowers continue to wilt, in a neverending slow death. </p><p> </p><p>Flashing her eyes once more, she reaches for her center, deep inside of herself trying to grow the flowers to their permanent existence. For a few seconds, it sticks, the flowers intertwined with her power once more bloom in wonder and beauty. </p><p> </p><p>But then it fails. </p><p> </p><p>She wants to scream. </p><p> </p><p>It does not make sense, she <em> is </em> the goddess of life and death. The realm of hell is just as much her domain as it is her husband’s. Therefore, the flowers should not be dying in her realm. They should not be dying <em> ever!  </em></p><p> </p><p>But they are, and there is nothing that she can do about it. She is the literal embodiment of the cycle of life, and she can not grow Asphodel flowers in her domain. </p><p> </p><p>Her idiotic husband is dealing with Titans, by <em> himself </em>because he refuses to get help, and here she is trying to grow flowers like a novice spirit. Persephone feels like a child again, and not the goddess that she’s supposed to be. She wants to give up, but sadly this is important. She can already see the eyes of some of the souls flicker from their peace to the wary cautiousness of understanding. Souls that are supposed to be laid to rest, and not awaken back in fear.  All because the Asphodel flowers were failing to stay alive. </p><p> </p><p>It is worrying. She does not know if the Underworld has ever experienced something like this. She needs to fix this soon.  </p><p> </p><p>There’s a smell of death, tinged with water behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“My lady”, kneeled a hooded figure, with his arm across his breast. </p><p> </p><p>“Charon, whatever it is, I am quite busy!” </p><p> </p><p>“We have a guest-” </p><p> </p><p>She interrupts Charon because she cannot deal with that at the moment. Any other time she would listen to her long time advisor but not right now. </p><p> </p><p>“Lovely, If it’s Ares, send him to Hades, I do not understand how my husband thought he could deal with titans by himself!” </p><p> </p><p>Charon not deterred answered back, “I already sent Ares, this is-” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> I suppose this is my fault as well </em>.” whispered a smooth unfamiliar voice. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” she twirls around in fury, already wrapping vines on the intruder. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How DARE they mess with their realm?! Do they have any idea of the mess they created? How the Titans are free? How her ridiculous husband has to face enemies so big it takes a number of gods just to put them in Tartus? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The vines wrap and creep all over the intruder, freezing him in place chaining him to the grounds. She takes a good look at the stranger, who happened to have white long hair, a grayish tinge in skin, and red eyes that strangely reminded her of her dearest. He also had a bundle of purple fabric, held to his chest like a precious package. </p><p> </p><p>Looking closer now, the bundle strangely looked like the shape of a child. Automatically, she loosen the vines on the swaddled purple bundle. </p><p> </p><p>Persephone loves children, (as a forest nymph who had to take care of her cousin's offspring), she would never deliberately try to harm one. Even if they were held by a <em> conniving </em>intruder that did not understand the importance of not messing with someone’s domain! </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Really the nerve! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I deserved that.” the intruder responded in a sordid manner. He shuffled himself in place as he looked unconcern of his current predicament. “I thank you for at least not wrapping my charge up with vines” ,he said this with a drawl of his voice and a repreminding glare which again, reminded her of Hades. </p><p> </p><p>Actually, she thinks, as she takes in the intruder’s appearance. If you were to just change the hair to black and the skin to rich olive he looked a bit like-</p><p> </p><p>“My lady!” croaked the panicked voice of her Advisor. </p><p> </p><p>Persephone suddenly feels dread at the bottom of her stomach. The added panic of Charon and the little clues she’s getting does not make her look forward to the outcome. </p><p> </p><p>“That is Lord Kronos…..” trails off her faithful Advisor in exasperation. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, Hera, why is this happening to her? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>soo.....yes this is a continued series.....</p><p>I will take a long time to update, sadly.<br/>I am not a fast writer, and I also have a lot of things I consider more of a priority then this story at the moment. </p><p>But I do have plans for this story, and I do hope to get faster at updating. </p><p>Hopefully, </p><p>no promises</p><p>thank you?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>